dark_deception_gamefandomcom-20200222-history
Agatha
Agatha is one of the antagonists in the game, Dark Deception. She is the first enemy to be encountered in Chapter 2, on the first level of chapter 2. Description Agatha resembles a young girl, but with some demented differences from a human. Her eyes are large, blank, and completely black. Her mouth with exposed rotten teeth make a wide smile, and black markings on her cheeks almost cover her mouth. Her elongated arms end with five sharps claws with the hands being blackened. Agatha has shoulder-length hair and wears a white dress under what appear to be overalls. At the end of the level, she will be seen wearing a red undershirt, and (Like the other enemies), have red eyes. Behavior Agatha first appears in the "Elementary Evil" level, as the only enemy of the School map. Unlike the Murder Monkeys and The Watchers, she is on her own, and she will play a "Cat and Mouse" game, meaning she will search for the player and chase them once she sees them. Before the level starts, Agatha teleports on a stage in front of a wall drawing of her. She welcomes the player to the school, and refers to them as the "new classmate." She teleports later on, as the school bell rings. In Act 1, she will start searching for the player once they start looking for Soul Shards. She will wander around the school, and search for the player. She will chase the player upon seeing them. The player can use their speed ability if Agatha spots them. In Act 2, she will start using a teleporting ability to catch the player. Once again, the player must find all the Soul Shards, and avoid her as much as possible. However, she will be more active when searching. In the final act of the level, both Agatha and Malak will go after the player, but she will only join Malak if the player activates the fake portals. At the end, she will chase the player for the final time. Personality Agatha speaks as though she's a plain little girl. Sometimes when she speaks, she speaks with a sweet voice, then a raspy voice. At first, she deems herself friendly, such as welcoming the player and even saying nice things, by referring to the player as her "best friend". But soon reveals her malevolent nature towards the player. Despite this, she gets easily angered as she says she worked hard on trying to be nice, but instead ends with the protagonist stealing her "friends" (In which, she refers to the Soul Shards). Also, she has essentially shown to turn her victims into toys for her to play with as well as turning the school into what Bierce calls it a "dollhouse". While searching, she taunts the player by saying unnerving sentences, like she can hear/smell them, and calling them scared. Death animations * Lunging her clawed hand at the player before cutting to black. * Up in the player's face screaming before cutting to black. * Grabs the player, says "Hello Friend", then lunges at the player's view and bites them. * Lunging at the player after teleporting. Trivia * Agatha is voiced by professional actor, Kat Cressida, who is well known for voicing the cartoon character Dee Dee from Dexter's Laboratory. * In her concept arts, she was going to have much shorter arms than what she had now. * She and the Murder Monkeys were the only enemies to be in the 2014 build of the game. ** In the 2014 build of Dark Deception, there were multiple of her, and her A.I. was completely broken, as she would always catch up to the player by teleporting immediately. *** Ironically, one of her concept designs was used for her 2014 model. * In Devlog #3, Agatha has a jumping/lunging animation. It is currently unknown where this is used. * One of her quotes most likely hints that she knows the Murder Monkeys, likely personally. ** This is ironic as a drawing, and a poster of a Murder Monkey can be seen around the school. * Agatha is a tribute to every scary little girl movie & game, such as "The Ring" "F.E.A.R.", "RE7", etc. * Likely, she and Malak are father and daughter, though this could just be Agatha referring to him as her father when he might not be. * While looking around the school map, an image on a school board is of a grave. Bierce mentions that an unmarked grave must be hers, meaning Agatha died at one point. ** Around the school are drawings of her, posters, writing such as "Agatha was here", and one saying to vote Agatha for school president. *** In addition, the school is called "Agatha Elementary". * Currently, Agatha and the Murder Monkeys are the only enemies to have a dark background when killing the player. Gallery: To se the Agatha gallery, click here. Category:Enemies Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Chapter 2